All-terrain vehicles (hereinafter “ATV”) typically have a shorter wheelbase which gives the ATV increased maneuverability over longer wheelbased ATVs such as sandrails, desert trucks, and dune buggies. The shorter wheelbase however can have shortcomings compared to a longer wheelbase. Some shortcomings may be that the occupancy area can be restricted, the center of gravity can be higher, can have a rougher ride, and less horsepower.
Recreation vehicles such as sandrails, dune buggies, and desert trucks, typically have more horsepower, more clearance or able to raise the vehicle to get more clearance, more room for passengers and cargo, and may even have a lower center of gravity than their shorter wheelbased counterparts. Currently, short wheelbased and long wheelbased ATVs have a frame that is flat and generally parallel to the ground. A characteristic of flat frames (and more pronounced in the long wheelbased ATVs) is that even though the ride height can be increased (to increase clearance) by having larger wheels and tires (the ride height can be at the center of the wheels) and raising the frame up this may come at the expense of losing droop (axle movement in the vertical direction at the wheel). This can be at least partially compensated for by lowering the transmission, but this can create a susceptible “hang up” point. An increase in axle movement in the vertical direction (e.g more droop), the easier it is for a vehicle to accommodate differences in terrain.
It remains desirable to have a vehicle or vehicle frame that can more effectively deflect obstacles and protect the transmission, and allow for increased ground clearance without sacrificing droop (without lowering the drive train below the frame, thus creating a susceptible “hang up” point with terrain obstacles).